Kimi to Kamera
by pena biru muda
Summary: AU/Berawal dari ketidak-sengajaan Shion Kaito yang berujung pada sebuah perkenalan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang membuat pemuda biru itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh/"Megurine Luka desu, yoroshiku."/Takdir keduanya baru dimulai saat ini/RnR


**Note: **Hola semua XD ketemu lagi sama saya, Matsuki XD adakah yang rindu dengan author kece dan seksi dan cetar dan kawaii dan―oke cukup. Kali ini Matsuki dateng dengan fanfic baru dan idenya sendiri muncul secara tiba-tiba saat sedang memerhatikan kamera yang setia berada di atas meja belajar.

_Well_, aku rasa ide fanfic ini cukup, ah bukan sangatlah pasaran. Tapi aku usahakan agar alurnya tidak begitu pasaranToT). Sebenarnya, aku merasa judul fanfic dengan isinya ini sedikit tidak nyambung. Ditambah, _summary_ yang absurd dan tidak berkelas. Huwaaa maafkan aku /sujud-sujud/ Arti fanfic ini sendiri adalah, Kamu dan Kamera, entah kenapa kepikiran sama judul seperti ini. Ini di luar dugaan /slap

Entah apa yang merasuki otakku sampai membuat seorang Megurine Luka terlihat sangat berbeda di sini. Huwaa… sekali lagi maafkan aku /sujud lagi/ Disarankan sih kalau mau baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagu **Maeda Atsuko** (atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Acchan―ex-member AKB48) yang **Flower** atau **Migikata**. Ng, arti sama makna lagu ini sih emang gak nyambung sama fanfic ini, tapi intonasi piano serta suara Acchan yang lembut menurutku sangat cocok sama fanfic ini XD

Oke daripada membaca sebuah pembukaan yang terlalu nista, langsung saja dibaca fanficnya. Semoga kalian terhibur! /wink!

* * *

**Vocaloid © Yamaha **

**War: OC (maybe), AU, miss-typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

**Kimi to Kamera**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

_KLIK!_

Sosok biru itu memfokuskan lensa kameranya ke arah sekumpulan remaja yang sedang berlalu lalang di trotoar. Seulas senyuman terlukis begitu dirinya mendapati hasil jepretannya itu memuaskan. Kembali lagi dia memfokuskan lensa kameranya ke tempat lain. Kali ini, lensa kamera itu terfokuskan ke sebuah toko roti yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat pemuda biru itu berdiri.

_KLIK!_ Lagi dia mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan manik birunya ke arah kameranya. Di foto itu, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda panjang tengah menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Pemuda biru itu, Kaito langsung melihat ke arah toko roti tadi.

Dan matanya mendapati gadis yang berada di fotonya itu tengah berdiri di sebrang sana sambil terus melihat ke arah ponsel putih yang berada di genggamannya. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran pemuda itu. Dirinya bergerak untuk mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Satu, dua, tiga ah, sudah ada sepuluh foto gadis itu di kameranya dengan berbagai pose.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah truk melintas di antara keduanya. Kaito berdecak sebal, dia harus kehilangan beberapa menit untuk melihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Ketika truk itu melintas pergi, pemuda biru itu harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu sudah tidak berdiri di depan toko roti itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depan toko roti itu. Sekali lagi, pemuda berlabel Shion Kaito itu berdecak sebal.

"Tch, _kuso_!" umpatnya.

* * *

_CRING~!_ Bel yang tergantung di atas pintu itu berbunyi ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda memasuki café itu. Langsung saja seorang pelayan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat―walau itu sebenarnya hanya sebuah senyuman palsu. Gadis itu membalas senyuman hangat (palsu) itu dengan senyuman tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang terlapisi dengan sepatu _high-heels_ berwarna _peach_ berpadu dengan _cream_ itu melangkah mendekati meja dekat jendela besar.

Di meja itu sudah ada seorang pemuda berambut merah muda pucat sedang menyesap _coffe cream_nya dengan nikmat. Gadis itu―Megurine Luka menghampiri pemuda itu, Yuuma. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu," ucapnya sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi kayu di depan pemuda itu, "tadi aku sedikit kesulitan menemukan tempat ini." Lanjutnya.

Yuuma meletakan cangkir putih itu di depannya. "Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi." Pemuda merah muda pucat itu memulai pembicaraan. Tatapan matanya sudah mulai terlihat serius, jika sudah seperti ini, Luka tidak berani akan menebak kelanjutannya. Kesepuluh jemari lentik itu terlihat meremas ujung _dress_ berwarna _soft-pink_ itu.

"Kita berakhir sampai di sini saja." Kalimat itu meluncur dengan indahnya dari bibir Yuuma, membuat sebuah rasa sesak terkumpul di rongga dada Megurine Luka. "Ah, baiklah…" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mencoba tersenyum, walau dia tahu, akan sangat sulit untuk tersenyum di dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia berusah mati-matian untuk tidak menjatuhkan air mata yang sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya.

Pemuda bernama Yuuma itu menghela napas panjang. Sejujurnya, dia enggan untuk mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Tapi, ini sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia ingin gadis yang berada di depannya dapat menemukan orang yang lebih baik darinya. Pemuda itu merasa tidak pantas untuk Megurine Luka. Tangan itu terulur untuk membelai kepala merah muda itu, "_Gomen ne_… aku membuatmu sakit hati. Tapi, ini sudah menjadi keputusanku." Kata Yuuma.

Megurine Luka hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak ingin bersuara lebih banyak untuk saat ini. Dia takut, jika dia mengeluarkan suara hanya akan memancing air matanya mengalir.

Yuuma tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Luka terlihat baik-baik saja. Walau pun, sebenarnya dia tahu jika gadis bermarga Megurine itu tidak baik-baik saja. "Ah, aku baru ingat ada janji dengan temanku. Aku pergi duluan ya, _jya_!" Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah menjauh―meninggalkan Megurine Luka duduk sendirian dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari mata birunya.

"Yuuma-_kun_…" lirihnya pelan. Pelan sekali.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin sore. Terlihat langit sudah mulai gelap seiring dengan pergerakan matahari yang semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat. Lampu-lampu di setiap toko di trotor itu pun, satu persatu mulai menyala. Arus lalu lintas semakin lama semakin terlihat padat. Shion Kaito masih setia berdiri di antara pejalan kaki yang berada di distrik Shibuya. Sudah lebih dari enam jam, pemuda berambut biru itu menghabiskan waktunya di sini.

Mencari sesuatu yang menarik lalu mengabadikannya di dalam kameranya. Pemuda itu terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Matanya terus melihat sekitarnya, berharap menemukan suatu objek yang dapat diabadikan oleh kameranya itu. Sampai akhirnya, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat orang itu terjatuh.

"Aduh," keluh orang itu. "Ah, maaf… saya tidak se―Kaito menahan napasnya sesaat―ngaja." Sepasang matanya itu mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang tengah jatuh terduduk di depannya. Rambut merah mudanya… tidak salah lagi, gadis ini yang dia temui di dekat toko roti―serta menjadi objek lensa kamernya―tadi siang. Tidak disangka dia akan bertemu lagi dengan si gadis merah muda. Sepertinya mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

Kaito mengulurkan tangannya di depan gadis merah muda itu, "_Daijoubu ka_," tanyanya. Gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya. Sepasang manik _azure_ itu menatap lurus ke arah Kaito yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Disambut uluran tangan itu dengan pelan, "_Arigatou_,_ daijoubu desu_." Jawab gadis itu sambil menepuk bagian belakang _dress soft-pink_nya pelan.

"Sekali lagi, maaf, saya tidak sengaja." Kaito membungkukan badannya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, "Ah tidak apa-apa, saya juga minta maaf, tadi saya sedikit melamun saat berjalan. _Sumimasen_." Gadis itu ikut-ikutan membungkukan badannya di depan Kaito.

Tiba-tiba saja, mata biru _safir_ milik Kaito mendapati sedikit ada yang tidak beres di wajah gadis merah muda itu. Mata gadis itu terlihat sembab dan sedikit bengkak. Gadis ini baru saja menangis rupanya. Seperti mendapat sebuah dorongan, tangan Kaito terulur untuk membelai pelan pipi gadis itu dengan pelan. Gadis itu sendiri hanya diam, tidak memberikan respon penolakan atau menerima perlakuan Kaito itu. Si merah muda hanya terkejut.

Menyadari apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya, Kaito buru-buru menjauhnya tangannya itu dari wajah gadis merah muda itu. Wajah keduanya sedikit bersemu. "_Go-gomen_," kata Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya walau tidak gatal sama sekali. Gadis itu menganggukan kepala merah mudanya, "_Da-daijoubu_." Ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"Ah, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya. Rasanya seperti disambar petir ketika gadis itu menanyakan namanya. Terkesan berlebiha memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan oleh Shion Kaito saat ini. "Ah, umm… Shion Kaito _desu_. _Yoroshiku_." Kata Kaito dengan sedikit canggung.

"Megurine Luka _desu_, _yoroshiku_." Kata gadis itu―Megurine Luka.

Takdir keduanya baru dimulai saat ini.

* * *

**To Be Continue **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? Terima Kasih^^**


End file.
